Gdy łowca spotka na swojej drodze aurora
by A.B.Black
Summary: Co się stanie gdy fantastyczny świat z Supernatural stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezwykły? Co się stanie, gdy na drodze braci Winchester stanie młoda aurorka?
1. Chapter 1

Spędzała w lesie już piątą noc i ani śladu po wilkołakach. Błądziła między drzewami czując całkowity bezsens swojej misji. Przeklinała swojego przełożonego, jak mógł dać jej tak głupią misję, powinna łapać Śmierciożerców! Rozbijać gangi parające się czarną magią, a nie łazić po lesie i szukać wilkołaka, któremu się ubzdurało, że zostanie na zawsze pod postacią wyrośniętego psiaka, będzie genialnym pomysłem i na pewno zapanuje nad swoimi mocami.

Kretyn – pomyślała Andromeda i skręciła w stronę domniemanego wodopoju wilkołaków.

Jej długa czarna szata powiewała na wietrze. Całe szczęście noc była wyjątkowo przyjemna, nie musiała więc używać zaklęcia rozgrzewającego. Kiedy doszła nad wodopój, schyliła się, aby zbadać znajdujące się tam ślady. Świeże. Czyli, nasza psinka musiała tutaj nie dawno być. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Zacznijmy zabawę – szepnęła do siebie i ruszyła na łowy.

Sam, nie mamy całej nocy. Po za tym, mój brzuch już dawno strawił tego burgera z obiadu i robię się głodny – marudził Dean.

Nic ci na to nie poradzę, że wilkołak przeszedł taką odległość, ale coś czuję, że jesteśmy już blisko.

Oby - burknął starszy mężczyzna.

Winchesterowie krążyli po lesie dobre dwie godziny. Bobby dał im cynk, że w okolicy grasuje wilkołak, który w dziwny sposób długo utrzymuje swoją formę. Bracia nie zastanawiali się długo, a końcu to było coś z czym jeszcze nie mieli do czynienia. Przedzierali się przez niezwykle gęsty las, kiedy dotarli nad mały staw.

Stój – szepnął Dean i złapał brata za kurtkę. - Popatrz, ktoś tam kuca – wskazał palcem na czarną postać kucającą nad brzegiem wody.

Za małe na wilkołaka – odparł Sam.

Ale, może doprowadzi nas do niego.

Kiedy postać ruszyła przez las, bracia zdecydowali się ją śledzić.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Już dawno zauważyła dwóch młodych mężczyzn śledzących ją przez las.

Gdyby byli czarodziejami, już dawno rzucili by jakieś zaklęcie, poza tym kiepsko się skradają – pomyślała. An przystanęła na chwilę, jej uśmiech się pogłębił – Zabawmy się – po czym rzuciła na siebie czar klonujący, teraz mężczyźni będą widzieli trzy czarne postacie przemierzające las.

Sam, z głodu chyba zaczyna mi się troić w oczach – Dean przystanął na chwilę.

Nie tylko tobie Dean, ja też to widzę.. - mężczyźni zatrzymali się widząc trzy identyczne postaci przemierzające las, które wcześniej były jedną małą czarną istotą. Teraz zdecydowanie coś było nie tak i to nie chodziło tylko o wilkołaka. Bracia mieli do czynienia z czymś potężniejszym, o wiele potężniejszym niż do tej pory myśleli.

Andromeda zgubiła mężczyzn dobre dziesięć minut temu. Teraz spokojnie mogła skupić się na misji. Ślady stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Jeżeli uda się jej dzisiaj zaaplikować wilkołakowi wywar tojadowy i przetransportować do Ministerstwa, jeszcze jutro obudzi się w swoim łóżku. Skręciła za wielkim dębem, zza drzew przebijało się delikatne światło. Dostrzegła między drzewami małą, zniszczoną chatkę. Wciągnęła mocniej powietrze: zapach mięsa. Musi być blisko – pomyślała i ruszyła w stronę chatki. Ledwo wyszła na polankę, gdy zaatakowały ją trzy wielkie wilkołaki.

Cholera a miał być jeden psiaczek – wyciągnęła różdżkę zza pasa i zaczęła się walka.

Dean poczekaj! - krzyknął Sam.

Nie, nie dość, że zgubiliśmy trop wilkołaka to jeszcze trafiliśmy na coś dziwnego, nawet nie wiemy czy to jest niebezpieczne!

Gdyby było, to by nas zaatakowało – powiedział młodszy z nich, próbując dogonić brata. Kiedy Dean był zły i głodny, lepiej było nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Mężczyźni po chwili wyszli z lasu na małą polankę, na której stał rozpadający się domek.

Przynajmniej kryjówka jest niezłą – westchnął Sam, wchodząc za bratem do pomieszczenia. Dean tymczasem urzędował już w kuchni, rozpakowując przywiezione ze sobą kanapki.

Jestem głodny jak wilk – wymamrotał między kolejnymi kęsami.

Niezły żart... - upomniał go Sam. Mężczyźni usłyszeli głośny huk na zewnątrz oraz błyski kolorowych świateł. Dean rzucił swoją kanapkę, w biegu złapał broń i razem z bratem wybiegł z chatki. To co zobaczyli na polani przerosło ich oczekiwania. Dostrzegli czarną postać, którą śledzili w lesie oraz trzy wielkie wilkołaki. Jednak nie to było dla nich szokiem, a fakt, że postać walczyła za pomocą patyka i to nie takiego typowego, tylko z tego kilka wydobywało się światło. Mężczyźni otrząsnęli się, spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli porozumiewawczo głowami. Wiedzieli, że muszą podjąć walkę z wilkołakami, bez względu na to kim była czarna postać.

Andromeda kątem oka dostrzegła dwóch śledzących ją w lesie mężczyzn.

Cholera – zamknęła. Nie dość, że miała trzy wściekłą i wygłodniałe wilkołaki na głowie to jeszcze musiała zająć się mugolami. Jednak jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy mężczyźni sprawnie podjęli walkę wręcz z bestiami, odciążając ją na tyle, że mogła spokojnie obezwładnić największego z nich. Walczyli zawzięcie i już miała spetryfikować przywódcę wilkołaków, gdy jeden z chłopaków nieumyślnie odrzucił jednego z wilczurów w jej stronę. Przywódca, widząc że Auror jest oszołomiony zawył przeraźliwie i uciekł, wraz z pozostałymi w głąb lasu. Andromeda próbowała wszcząć pościg, gdy niższy z mężczyzn przyparł ją do drzewa, uniemożliwiając ruch różdżką.

Puść mnie do cholery! Muszę za nimi biec! -krzyknęła. Dean popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

Kobieta? - pomyślał i ściągnął z niej czarny kaptur odsłaniając rumianą od walki twarz. Ciemnobrązowe kosmyki momentalnie opadły na policzki, zasłaniając jej jasnozielone oczy. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.

Długo będziesz się tak gapił. Przez ciebie i tego tam, znowu będę musiała na nie polować – dziewczyna prychnęła ze złości.

Kim jesteś? - warknął Dean wpatrując się w jej oczy.

Wróżką zębuszką – odparła dziewczyna. Była ciągle wściekła na mężczyzn, że zepsuli jej misję. - Więc jak mnie puścisz, to wrócę zbierania zębów.

Dean musiał przyznać miała tupet, jego uścisk się wzmocnił.

Jak zaraz mi nie powiesz, to mój brat odeśle cię do piekła

Andromeda zaśmiała się.

Serio? Czy ty myślisz, że jestem demonem? Puść mnie bo to się źle dla ciebie skończy.

Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy jak cię nie uwolnimy to zaraz na nas nie użyjesz tego swojego patyka – wtrącił się Sam.

Uwierzcie mi mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż marnować siły na jakiś amatorów

Jesteśmy łowcami – wyraz twarzy Andromedy zmienił się na ułamek sekundy, co nie uszło uwadze Deana.

 _Dwudziestka siódma zasada misji, jeżeli spotkasz na swojej drodze łowce, współpracuj i nie pozwól, aby coś mu się stało._

Ty nie jesteś łowcą – skwitował Sam.

Nie. Ale robię to co wy, porządek z takimi stworami jak te dzisiaj. Jestem Aurorem. - powiedziała dumnie. - Dean popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Gdyby byli jacyś tam aurorzy ojciec pewnie by im o nich powiedział.

Kłamiesz – rzucił starszy z braci. Niedługo po tym żałował swoich słów. Andromeda, przez tę całą gadaninę, zregenerowała swoje siły, dzięki czemu mogła sprawnie odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę i uwolnić rękę w której trzymała różdżkę.

Jeszcze raz oskarżysz mnie o kłamstwo, a gwarantuje ci, że twoje piękne włoski wypadną w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach i już nigdy nie odrosną. - wydyszała wściekle kierują różdżkę w stronę mężczyzn. - Nie obchodzi mnie co sobie myślicie, napatoczyliście się tutaj i teraz muszę z wami współpracować. A, a, a – powiedziała widząc, że niższy mężczyzna otwiera usta – chcesz być łysy? Macie tu nocować. Rzucę na to miejsce czar zabezpieczający. Wilkołaki będą omijały tę chatkę. Jutro rano się u was zjawię i żadnych sztuczek. Będziemy musieli porozmawiać. A ty – wskazała na Sama – wydajesz się spokojniejszy od tego tu narwańca, jak moje słowa nie dotarły, to ty mu przetłumacz. Nie zrobię wam krzywdy. A ten badyl to różdżka. Jak nie spotkaliście nigdy czarodzieja, to bardzo mi miło. A tymczasem spadajcie do środka, a ja zabezpieczę teren.

Sam widział, że jego brat nie odpuści. Instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że może zaufać dziewczynie chociaż na tę noc. Podszedł do brata i pociągnął go za ramie do środka. Czuł, że Dean jest cały spięty i gdy tylko zamkną się drzwi to wybuchnie. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, jego uszy zostały zbombardowane przez wrzask Deana.

Co?! Czarodzieje?! Kim ona w ogóle jest żeby tak mnie traktować i rozstawiać po kątach! Nie wierze jej, to jest pewnie jakiś nowy rodzaj demonów. Dzwoń do Bobbiego on coś na pewno wie.

Sam również nie był zadowolony tą wersją, jednak gdy wyjrzał przez okno zobaczył, że dziewczyna okrąża chatkę, a z jej różdżki wydobywa się niebieska poświata. Gdy tylko skończyła zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem.

Aportowała się do swojego namiotu w środku lasu. Kiedy znalazła się w środku, opadła na fotel przyzywając do siebie szklaneczkę whisky. Zawartość wypiła jednym haustem.

Co tam się wydarzyło... - warknęła zła na siebie. Nie podobało się jej to, że ktoś miesza się do jej sprawy i w dodatku łowcy. Słyszała o nich, jednak nie myślała, że rzeczywiście są tak bezmyślni, żeby udawać się na polowanie na o wiele większe, groźniejsze i silniejsze od siebie istoty. Gdyby nie oni, już dzisiaj mogłaby złożyć raport w Ministerstwie i wrócić do domu.

Cholera, głupie zasady - zaklęła wypijając kolejną szklankę. Chyba nie obejdzie się jutro bez wizyty w chatce tych kretynów.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean długo nie mógł zasnąć. Nie pomogła mu w tym nawet duża ilość spożytej whisky. Rozmowa z Boobiem nie wniosła nic nowego. Mężczyzna przyznał, że owszem słyszał coś o czarodziejach, że używają bardziej zaawansowanej magii niż wiedźmy, ale że dawno zeszli do podziemia i odcięli się od wszystkich ludzkich spraw. Nawet, jeżeli tak było to Dean nie mógł pojąć, że istnieje jeszcze coś co go zaskakuje i czymś takim jest magia. Po drugie, był wściekły, że jakaś tam aurorka, rozstawiała go po kątach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy następnym razem ją spotka ustawi ją do pionu i pokaże, kto ma tutaj ostatnie słowo. A po trzecie nie uśmiechało mu się to, że jego brat tak spokojnie przystanął na słowa dziewczyny.

Kiedy zasnął było już po czwartej. Sammy drzemał od dobrych dwóch godzin, a on zanim alkohol ściął go na dobre, jeszcze długo wiercił się na łóżku. Obudziły go promienie słoneczne i ogromne pragnienie. Przezornie ustawił sobie zeszłej nocy butelkę wody przy łóżku. Instynktownie po nią sięgną, gdy począł opór. Jego ręka nie chciała się ruszyć, mimo tego, że miał świadomość, że może. Spróbował drugą, to samo. Nogi też. Otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł głowę. To co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zapomniał o pragnieniu.

An wstała dość wcześnie. Poszła pobiegać, zjadła śniadanie, ogarnęła się. Na zegarku dochodziła siódma. Zeszłej nocy dziewczyna postanowiła, że będzie postępowała zgodnie z kodeksem Aurora. Podejmie się współpracy z łowcami, ale na jej zasadach, bowiem to ona za nich odpowiada. Ma moc, ma różdżkę, więc ma sposobność, żeby chronić ich przed ich własną głupotą. W szczególności drażnił ją niższy mężczyzna, podejrzewała, że będą z nim kłopoty dlatego postanowiła już od samego początku pokazać, kto tutaj rozdaje kraty. Ubrała strój aurora – czarne obcisłe spodnie, wzmacniane smoczymi łuskami, czarna koszula z długim rękawem odporna na wszelkiego rodzaju toksyczne eliksiry, na to dwurzędowa zapinana na srebrne guziki czarna dopasowana bluza, na koniec ukochana peleryna, nóż i różdżka. Rozejrzała się po obozowisku, zabezpieczyła wszystko odpowiednimi zaklęciami, zarzuciła kaptur na głowę i aportowała się wprost do chatki chłopaków.

Od samego początku starała się być cicho, kiedy spostrzegła, że mężczyźni śpią w najlepsze. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, to była idealna okazja, że pokazać kto tu rządzi. Postanowiła transmutować drewniane rozpadające się krzesło w wygodny fotel. Kiedy już wygodnie się usadowiła, przy użyciu różdżki unieruchomiła łowców na ich łóżkach, natomiast dla dodatkowego ich zirytowania, stworzyła barierę, że gdy nawet zejdą z łóżka nie będą mogli do niej podejść. W momencie, gdy skończyła wszystko, przywołała kubek gorącej kawy, zdecydowała poświecić mężczyzną światłem w oczy, aby zbudzić ich ze snu. Pierw skierowała różdżkę na starszego z mężczyzn, pomyślała, że gdy ten zorientuje się co się dzieje krzykiem obudzi brata. Nie pomyliła się, gdy mężczyzna tylko zorientował się kto jest sprawcą jego unieruchomienia wrzasną.

\- Do jasnej cholery! Sam!

Jego krzyk obudził młodszego łowcę. An dziękowała Merlinowi, że rzuciła Muffiato na chatkę. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie do niższego mężczyzny, który wciąż z zadartą głową mordował ją wzrokiem.

\- No dzień dobry – powiedziała dziewczyna unosząc kubek kawy w powitalnym geście – mam nadzieję, że dobrze się wam spało

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Sam

\- Pomyślałam, że w taki sposób będzie się nam lepiej rozmawiało. Wiecie, jak mówię, wy słuchacie, nikt nikogo nie przydusza do drzewa – An uśmiechnęła się w stronę bordowego ze złości Deana.

\- I postanowiłaś, że to będzie zabawna zemsta? Wprost idealna? – warknął szatyn – a może, wcale nie jesteś tym za kogo się podajesz i chcesz nas wykorzystać?

\- Oczywiście! Wykorzystam was pod każdym względem, a w szczególności seksualnie – powiedziała wściekle An nie spuszczając wzroku z Deana – po za tym, gdybym miała na takie rzeczy ochotę, to uwierz na pewno nie z Tobą za dużo warczysz i gadasz – zwróciła się w stronę Sama – przepraszam, że ciebie też skrępowałam, nie wiedziałam, czy ten gaduła jakoś cię nie nastawił agresywnie przeciwko mnie.

\- Nikt tutaj nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy – powiedział Sam – zaskoczyłaś nas wczoraj. Nie słyszeliśmy nigdy o aurorach, a demony mają ostatnio w zanadrzu dużo nowych sztuczek.. – An przypatrywała mu się uważnie. Widać było, że chłopak jest dużo bardziej opanowany niż jego brat, że to pewnie on odwala całą intelektualną robotę. Po chwili namysłu dziewczyna jednym ruchem ręki oswobodziła Sama z więzów. Mężczyzna, kiedy tylko rozprostował wszystkie kończyny nieznacznie skinął w jej stronę głową.

\- Hej! A ja! – krzyknął Dean wciąż skrępowany.

\- Co do ciebie nie mam pewności, czy nic nie wymyślisz, żeby znowu mnie zaatakować – powiedziała An upijając łyk kawy i nawet nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Będę go pilnował – powiedział Sam, An jeszcze raz spojrzała na niego badawczo i tym razem to ona skinęła głową. Jednym machnięciem różdżki uwolniła niższego mężczyznę. Ten, gdy tylko mógł poruszyć ręką chwycił stojącą obok butelkę, aby ugasić pragnienie.

\- Ooooo czyżby kacyck.. – zażartowała An – poczekaj – pstryknęła palcami, a przed mężczyzną pojawiła się mała fiolka z niebieskim płynem – napij się tego.

\- Pewnie, żebyś mnie otruła! – warknął Dean nie odrywając wzroku od aurorki.

\- To męcz się cały dzień – wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie upiła łyk kawy. Sam przyglądał się jej badawczo. Dziewczyna miała potężną moc i lepiej było jej nie drażnić, mimo wszystko wyczuwał, że może jej zaufać, że ona jedynie droczy się z Deanem i nie zrobiłaby im krzywdy.

\- Możesz nam powiedzieć, dlaczego się tu pojawiłaś? – zapytał Sam, był bardzo ciekawy tego kim tajemnicza dziewczyna jest, kim są aurorzy i o jakiej potężnej magii mówił Bobby.

\- Po pierwsze nazywam się Andromeda White, jestem aurorem specjalizującym się w neutralizowaniu istot niebezpiecznych, pracuję dla Ministerstwa Magii. Nie mogę wam zdradzać wszystkiego, obowiązują mnie zasady mojego Departamentu. Będę jednak się starała odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania i mam nadzieję, że zachowacie tajemnice. Potrzebuję jednak wiedzieć, czy nie zamierzacie już się wydurniać i zmuszać mnie do walki z wami?

\- Nie – odparł Sam, na co Dean jedynie prychnął.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała An, patrząc na Sama – mamy sporo kwestii do omówienia, jeżeli chodzi o współpracę Aurora i Łowcy, będziecie musieli mi zdać raport z tego skąd wiecie o tych wilkołakach, co do tej pory odkryliście, ale to może przy stole, kawie i śniadaniu.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli podejrzliwie na tę drobną dziewczynę. Jeszcze przed chwilą, więziła ich w ich własnych łóżkach, a teraz proponuje śniadanie. Obserwowali, jak dziewczyna przy użyciu różdżki naprawia stół, zmienia pozostałe krzesła w wygodne fotele, a następnie za pomocą ruchu nadgarstka sprawia, że na blacie pojawiają się świeże bułki, jajecznica i kubki z gorącą kawą. Dean otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Ja chyba śnie i śni mi się jakiś durny sen – wydukał, gdy dziewczyna gestem zaprosiła ich do stołu.

\- Siadajcie, im szybciej mi powiedzie co wiecie tym szybciej zaczniemy szukać tych psiaków – An ponownie rozsiadła się w fotelu z kubkiem gorącej kawy – na początek powiedzcie, mi co z was za łowcy i skąd wiecie o tej sprawie?

Dean nie odezwał się przez cały czas, gdy Sam opowiadał dziewczynie o ich wiedzy na temat wilkołaków, Bobbym i ich sposobach zabijania stworów. Zajadał się przepyszną jajecznicą i przyglądał dziewczynie, która widać w skupieniu słuchała jego brata. Dean zastanawiał się ile lat może mieć aurorka. Nie dawał jej więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć. Jej drobna budowa ciała, niesforne brązowe włosy, błysk w oku i zadziorność go intrygowały a zarazem irytowały. Andromeda miała w sobie coś z wojownika, w jej ruchach, słowach i spojrzeniu widać było, że wie co robić. Na jej szyi i rękach widział drobne blizny, nie mógł rozpoznać czy były one po nożu, kuli czy może tych jej różdżkach. Ciągle, nie mogło to do niego dotrzeć, że gdzieś tam kryje się jeszcze jeden świat, potężny i być może groźny dla jego świata. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, jak dziewczyna bawi się swoją różdżką, nie przestając słuchać Sama.

„Zawsze gotowa do ataku" pomyślał i przełknął jajecznicę.

An czuła, jak starszy mężczyzna świdruje ją wzrokiem, nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji, pokazać mu, że ją to peszy. Skupiła się na historii i relacji Sama. Miała w nosie to czy Dean planuje jak ją upokorzyć, jak przejąć władzę czy Merlin wie co. Interesowało ją to, że mugole mają tak dużą wiedzę na temat wilkołaków i ich sposobów unicestwiania.

\- No muszę przyznać, że łowcy są wyczuleni na nawet najmniejsze anomalnie – powiedziała An – muszę wam jednak powiedzieć, że nie zawsze musicie zabijać wszystko co dziwne – tu sugestywnie spojrzała na Deana –są magiczne sposoby ujarzmiania tych istot, jak na przykład wywar tojadowy dla wilkołaków. Oczywiście, nie dam wam na niego przepisów, ponieważ do jego sporządzenia potrzebna jest magia, ale teraz jak wiem, że jesteście i wiecie, że my jesteśmy dam wam coś – sięgnęła do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnęła złotego galeona. Położyła go na stole i skierowała na niego różdżkę. Mężczyźni obserwowali jak w skupieniu wypowiada jakieś inkantacje. Gdy tylko skończyła, moneta zaświeciła się na złoto, poderwała od stołu i opadła – macie – powiedziała przesuwając galeona na środek stołu – jeżeli, kiedykolwiek będziecie mieli kłopot z jakimiś dziwnymi stworzeniami, demony mnie nie obchodzą, to wystarczy, że powiecie do tej monety moje imię. Ja będę miała drugą, gdy tylko mnie wezwiecie, poczuję wibrację i przybędę do was jak najszybciej- A teraz – wyczarowała wielką mapę lasu i rozłożyła ją na stole – do wczoraj uważałam, że jest tyko jeden wilkołak, nafaszerowany eliksirami wspomagającymi, aby zachować wilczą formę. Okazuje się jednak, że stworzył małą watahę. Obstawiam, że jezioro, przy którym jest dużo śladów, musi się znajdować obok ich legowiska. Tutaj – wyczarowała na mapie wielkie czerwone koło – musimy zacząć szukać –An uniosła rękę i po jednym machnięciu, na stole znalazły się dwie małe buteleczki z gęstą substancją – rozdzielimy się, nie będę was niańczyła w trakcie poszukiwań, macie zabrać ze sobą ten płyn i monetę. Jeżeli, podkreślam, jeżeli spotkacie, którego z nich macie mi dać znać za pomocą monety. A gdyby, któremuś z was coś się stało, nie wiem zadrapałby was tak, że się wykrwawiacie. Odgryzł wam rękę, macie wypić ten eliksir. On postawi każdego na nogi. Nie ważne, w jak złym stanie jest.

\- Niańczyć, chyba prędzej my ciebie. Przecież te wilczury są trzy razy większe od Ciebie – odezwał się w końcu Dean.

\- O, najadłeś się i wrócił Ci głos – żachnęła się dziewczyna – o mnie się nie martw, walczyłam z trollami, które są trzy razy większe od wilkołaków i patrz, jakoś żyję. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- O której wyruszamy? – zapytał Sam.

\- O zachodzie słońca. Beze mnie nie ruszacie. Przyjdę po was – popatrzyła na nich wzrokiem, który nie przyjmuje odmowy – dobrze, do czasu – wstała z fotela, obróciła się w miejscu i zniknęła.

\- Sam, przecież to jakaś małoletnia wiedźma! – marudził Dean – dlaczego my w ogóle z nią pracujemy. Wiesz jak nienawidzę wiedźm!

\- Dean, widziałeś ją, to nie jest zwykła wiedźma to jakby łowca, tylko że z magicznymi zdolnościami.

\- Pierdoły. Prawdziwy łowca by się nie bawił w jakieś czary mary.

\- No tak, ale jak ona pochodzi, ze świat, gdzie te czary mary są codziennością. To my dla niej jesteśmy jakimiś dziwolągami.

Dean prychnął oburzony. Po czym spojrzał na Sama znacząco: - Czy ona ci wpadła w oko..? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dean.

\- Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do wymyślania – warknął Sam –jest sprawa do zrobienia.


End file.
